Le voyage de Sirius à travers le voile
by Sans-Reflet
Summary: Tome 5, Sirius passe à travers le Voile, présent dans le département des Mystères au Ministère de la Magie. Sauf qu'au lieu de mourir...


**Titre** : Le voyage de Sirius à travers le Voile

 **Fandom** : HP + tous pleins d'autres à cause du voile.

 **Rating** : K/K+ dans le doute.

 **Genre** : humour/parodie.

 **Personnages** : Sirius (OF COURSE !) et tous pleins d'autres!

 **Fil rouge** : Tome 5, Sirius passe à travers le Voile, présent dans le département des Mystères au Ministère de la Magie. Sauf qu'au lieu de mourir...

 **Introduction** : reprise du passage où Sirius « meurt », puis commencement de la fanfiction.

 **Message de début de fiction** : Bonjour à tous, je reviens pour une nouvelle fanfiction ! Toujours dans la parodie, dans l'humour, le… WTF, l'absuuuuuurde, mais j'aiiiimeuuuuuh ça bordel a foin ! Bref, ce chapitre reprend la fin du chapitre 35 du tome 5, et est sérieux. Un peu. Je pense.

Donc si vous n'avez pas lu/vu se passage... CASSEZ VOUS ET ALLEZ BOIRE UNE BIERE !

(J'écris ces mots alors que je n'ai que le brouillon du chapitre/ histoire complète écrite : pourquoi avant me diriez-vous ? BAH C'EST PAS DROLE SINON !)

Anyway, byebye… Or not byebye… ALLONS Y !

* * *

 **TITRE DU CHAPITRE** : La véritable fonctionnalité du Voile

* * *

 **Introduction**

 _Nous étions les deux adversaires qui continuaient à se battre, sans s'être apparemment rendu compte de l'arrivé du Grand Manitou : Dumbledore. Je me baissai pour éviter un sort rouge jailli de la baguette de Bellatrix. J'éclatais de rire en me moquant d'elle._

 _\- Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! M'écriais-je, ma voix résonnant en écho dans la salle._

 _Le deuxième sort me frappa en pleine poitrine mon rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de mes lèvres, mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc._

 _Un Moldu a dit que le temps était relatif, j'étais prêt à lui donner 1 galion pour sa vérité. Il me semblait que mon corps mis un temps infini à tomber, à faire une tentative de saut acrobatique et de basculer lentement à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade._

 _La suite des évènements est quelques peut étrange, un mélange de rire de ma tarée de cousine, de cris en panique de Harry, m'appelant, qui me serrèrent le cœur, et de bribes du dialogue entre Lunard et mon neveu._

 _\- Tu ne peux rien faire Harry…_

 _\- Il faut allez le chercher, le sauver, il est simplement passé de l'autre côté !_

 _\- Il est trop tard Harry._

 _\- On peut encore le rattraper !_

 _\- Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry… Rien… C'est fini pour lui._

En effet, je ne pouvais rien faire, les sortilèges, les incantations, les cris, les voix de Remus et Harry disparurent dans les ténèbres, qui m'engloutir.

Mais les ténèbres ne durèrent pas. Des tâches de lumières commencèrent à apparaître de ça et là, m'emmenant dans une sorte de trip psychédélique aux couleurs, forme et choses moldus comme sorcières mélangés indescriptibles. Ma route au sein de cette folie continuait ce qui me semblait être une éternité quand soudain j'atterris, toujours au sein de cette vision sous acide moldu, sur une sorte de plateforme qui semblait être au cœur de se tumulte.

Sur une chaise. Rose. En face d'un bureau tout aussi rose, avec ce qui me semblais être un minitel moldu plus avancé (je me tenais au courant de l'avancée des non-magiques par Merlin !)

Et derrière ce bureau plus ou moins fantaisiste se trouvait un individu que je connaissais bien...

\- Salut Sirius !

\- DUMBLEDORE ! QU'ES-CE QUI SE PASSE PAR MER-

\- Je ne suis pas Dumbledore, je suis l'Auteur !

\- … Hein ?

\- Je suis l'Auteur ! Je suis celui qui crée des histoires et des aventures parmi tout les univers existant

\- Vous êtes … Dieu ?

\- Ah non ! Je ne suis pas lui ! C'est mon frère.

\- Mais vous ressemblé à Dumbuldore !

\- J'ai décider de prendre sa forme, parce qu'elle vous est familière et qu'il incarne pour vous non seulement un chef, mais aussi une personne complètement citronné du ciboulot.

\- D'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacord... Mais qu'es-ce que je fais ici ? Je ne suis pas censé être mort ou quelque chose comme ça pour avoir reçu un sortilège de mort de la part de ma cousine et d'être passer à travers le voile ?

\- Oh vous savez, la mort... C'est très surfait ! Mais surtout, je ne voulais pas perdre un personnage avec un « tel » potentiel... vous pourriez être mon fils !

\- HEIN !? MAIS QU'ES-CE QUE-

\- Pour tout vous dire, j'ai décider de vous extirper de votre histoire, ou de votre « monde » si vous préférer, pour vous sauver. Et vous proposer de retourner à la « vie ».

\- Je ferais tout pour retrouver mini-Cornedru et Rémus... Je vous écoute.

\- PARFAIS ! Que je vous explique tout en détails : j'ai, avec le temps et l'âge créé de multiples histoires et aventures... Cependant, je m'ennuie et aucunes nouvelles idées ne me venait. Jusqu'à ce que je voie que mes adoratrices, des « auteurs de pulp fictions, ou fanfiction », je ne sais plus, m'as donner l'idée de mélanger des univers existant déjà au préalable de part mes créations.

Il se leva, et commença à faire les cents pas derrière son bureau en agitant les bras.

\- J'ai aussitôt pensé à vous, Sirius. Vous alliez mourir dans votre aventure, et grâce à un peu de « maaagiiiie », vous voilà ici ! Je vous propose donc de partir à l'aventure dans ces mondes divers et variés. Parfois proche de celui que vous connaissiez, d'autres complètement différents. Parfois avec des sosies de personnes que vous connaissait, parfois avec de formes très surprenantes.

Il cessa soudain de s'agiter, se retourna, et le pointa du doigt, sérieux comme jamais.

\- Mais avec une mission: faîtes nous rire !

\- « Nous ? » Comment ça-

La plateforme, le minitel, la chaise, et ledit « Auteur » s'éloigna de moi, alors que je m'élançais parmi un des innombrables de tourbillons infernaux.

Finalement, le Voile me laissa – ou plutôt me jeta hors de lui sur une grille en métal, devant une dizaine de soldats moldus armés jusqu'aux dents, le tout devant une sorte de gigantesque anneau de quidditch avec en son sein ledit Voile.

\- Nous faire rire… C'est cela! grommela-t-il, groggy de son voyage tumultueux. Et mes fesses, c'est des cuisses d'hippogriffes ?

* * *

Si vous pensez que cela mérite une suite, n'hésitez pas à partager :)


End file.
